my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talon
Talon, also known as 'The Mystery Hero: Subject Matrix, '''is an American transfer student at UA High School. Appearance Talon is a tall young man with fair skin and dark-blue eyes. His hair is short and blond, messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest as a result of his Hero training. Personality Talon is an eccentric, ambitious and highly intelligent boy, often revered as a pioneer in heroics. After suffering extreme mental damage due to the manifestation of Talon's Quirk, Mystery, his mind was fractured beyond belief, causing him to become a raving lunatic and commenting on a "melody" seemingly only he could hear. For years after his confinement, he was isolated and had only his own psyche, likely altering it even further than it had initially been. Despite this, he remains dedicated to his work and hopes to become a true hero. A distinctive trait of Talon is his extreme, borderline obsessive fondness for poetry, as he often recites lines when speaking to people or even enemies, and often by memory alone, to the point where Aizawa calls his "Shakespeare," alongside "Logic Destroyer" because of his illogical Quirk, despite Mystery being considered the most rational expression of omnipotence. This love for poetry has resulted in many things, one being his nigh-unbreakable bond with Denki Kaminari and with Talon being immensely wise and introspective for someone his age in spite of his insanity. Outside of the madness, Talon's good nature renders him almost incapable of comprehending the actions and personalities of people like Kai Chisaki, unable to fathom how someone can be so cold and cruel. This expression of disbelief at the sheer sadism of others serves to show how idealistic and noble Talon remains despite his trials and the loss of his sanity, ultimately proving him to be a fundamentally humane and caring individual. History Orphaned at a very young age from a rampaging villain, Talon dedicated his all to becoming a Hero when his Quirk manifests. However, Talon was only exposed to his Quirk's power for a moment, but he suffered serious psychological damage. Talon was quarantined in a secret government facility. Between his ravings about the patterns of the universe, the psychic damage he sustained, and the existential anomalies happening around him, he was deemed unsafe and detained for years under the name "Subject Matrix," which was the inspiration to his hero name. Isolated and unable to control his powers at the time, Talon retreated into his own mind. He thought he would never see the outside world again. When they could not find out how his Quirk actually worked, they registered it as Mystery. Abilities '''Overall Abilities: '''Talon is a highly capable person, known as one of the strongest students to ever enter UA because of his Quirk, but is also considered highly volatile because of his insanity. Talon is considered the most unpredictable student in UA history because of both his insanity and the nature of his Quirk. Talon has shown time and time again that he has the power and the ingenuity to contend with a multitude of Pro Heroes and Villains. '''Keen Intellect: '''Talon is known to be more intelligent and insightful despite his abnormal behavior, knowing how dangerous his Quirk is. Talon is very observant to everything around him, whether he‘s reading someone's intentions or Quirks' weaknesses. Quirk 'Mystery: 'Talon has the ability to manipulate causality, which is the relationship between both cause and effect, determining what action (cause) results in a given reaction (effect); this enables Talon to decide what, when and how a thing is achieved, without having to specify "why" it can be achieved, hence the name "Mystery." This is because causality determines why, which is a process under Talon's command. This sort of control over causality is considered the most rational expression of omnipotence. Weaknesses Talon requires precise knowledge about the desired effects/alterations in order to use Mystery effectively, which can be difficult for his to do when his insanity is concerned. Trivia * Talon's last name is unknown and is never specified. ** Because of his own madness, Talon no longer recalls his own last name. * Talon's appearance is based off of Jaune Arc from the hit Internet show ''RWBY. * Parts of Talon's personality and history is based off the character Sigma from Overwatch. ** Alongside this, Talon's quote is identical to the main quote said by Sigma, which is also the same quote spoken by astrophysicist Neil deGrasse Tyson. This goes alongside other quotes. * Talon's love of poetry and his habit of reciting lines from works of poetry is a mannerism identical to V's, with V being a main character from Devil May Cry 5. Quotes * "The good thing about science is that it's true whether or not you believe in it." * "Curious that we spend more time congratulating people who have succeeded than encouraging people who have not." * (To Katsuki Bakugou) "Always lashing out and acting aggressively, it's what I like about you! Predictable!" * (Being unaffected by Hitoshi Shinsou's Brainwashing due to his insanity) "Double... triple... quadruple check your math!" * "That music... it's playing again!" * (When Shoto Todoroki unleashed his fire) "Fire... power at it's most primal!" Category:Students Category:U.A. Students